Our Anime
by Fun78here
Summary: This will all take place in hawaii where everything going to be a surprise to Anime characters coming from Japan, to Here! They will all have to wait for a year or so for the repairs of Japans tsunami's disaster's! See all your anime characters in one island! And in one Thankful Moment for what japan showed to us its awesome TV culture! Anime!


_Episode 1_

_Anime _

(NOTE: I will not do a script like I just did to my other stories. Why? Because I feel embarrassed! Make sense? Good! Now for this type of story is going to be like a show which everything will be like saving and a thank you letter type… kind of… ish… Anyway! I'll be in here and you'll be surprise on what I'm adding! But I'll give you a hint! What starts with an "A" and ends with a "E" PLUS! It is one of my favorite TV SHOW that came from a different country. If you can't understand that! Then here's another hint! Complete the word I'm about to say. Ani_ _ ! Got it? Cool! ENJOY! Oh one more thing. We had imaginations or I like to call them _our secret TV. _Doesn't make sense? *Sits in the corner and cries* )

"In many countries beside Hawaii's first tsunami disaster, I believed this is the worst one we seen so far…" A man's voice appeared in the pitch dark screen. Then a video was shown showing Tsunami waves hitting Japan and News around the world sharing the story saying, "Japan has been struck by tsunami next on the east coast-" "More than a 100 or maybe more died in the tsunami tragic. Still-" "After the disaster of Japan, people struggle for survival but, for how long?" Then a sign pop out that said March 11 (I Think) 2011, Japans sufferings.

Then a video pop out showing Helicopters from Japan rescuing other people that needed to be rescued. It also showed the destruction and the event that happen until, the screen turn black as it suddenly stop rolling more clips. Then it switch back on but showing the other side, which is "The net world" as to saying network world where everyone is connected around the world. On the other side was also destruction. But its usually different compared to the virtual world. There was crumbled buildings almost about to fall. For some reason anime characters are suffering from brutal hits. This shows that connection from all over the world can't seem to watch or reach connection. Also their seed has been cut off so some MMO games or MMORPG that are made from Japan will not forward messages/updates due to tsunami break outs.

As everything became to fade and dark, voices appear. "So… you're saying that we had to do this?"

"We did this for other countries seed before so isn't that a problem-Okay look, since your new here to the Hawaii nation network security known as "HNNS" and… where do you come from Jared?"

"New York, why'd you ask?" Then the screen came on showing a file as it was drop and made a slam noise on a desk. Two men were talking about Japan's disaster. One sitting on the chair was Adrian, black hair short, wearing eye glasses, wearing a gray darkish jacket since he was cold, and long thick blue navy jeans and of course sneakers which is colored red and white. On his right was Jared sitting on the edge of Adrian's desk, brown hair short, wearing long selves shirt unbutton showing the second shirt that is colored dark blue, long skinny jeans and dark sneakers.

"Adrian this is for you." A lady said interrupting their conversation and explaining the file that she drops on his desk in front of him.

"Thank you." He replied as she left them alone. "What's that?" Jared asks curiously waiting for a response to come out. He grabs the file after his phrase and opened it taking out the papers. But there was only one paper inside of it. Adrian felt it and pulled it out slowly and gently.

Then he tugs out the paper and the first thing he saw was the title that said his name. Adrian was a little concern about the title and pulls it out more taking the paper. As it was out of the file, there was a message saying "See me in the office tomorrow 12 pm sharp. There's something that I want to show you." He read it out loud and let go of the paper letting it float through with the AC air making it land on the desk smooth.

"Balls now I have a lot of things to do on that…" He said in an aching voice, running his hands, down his hair, showing stress. Jared grabs the paper and reads while saying, "What do you have to do on that day?"

"Shit… and a ton of it…" Jared laughs at his response knowing that Adrian is always busy. (It's trueeeeeee T^T) "Well I feel sorry for you man but I can't help you…"

"Well you can help yourself by touring your SELF around THE whole HNNS you ass!" He said with his fist on his arm, pushing him lightly making Jared almost tumble off the desk as they laugh. It was night time and Adrian was in his house relaxing on the couch. His house is huge and wide and was well designed. Also he did this all by himself. Well from a little help from the Minecraft builders. Then he closes his eyes and remembers that day, placing blocks and creating Ideas for his house, placing a change target, shooting it, and makes it come to life. He smiles until his girlfriend jumps on him taking away the smile. "Hey Adrian!" she said as Bri landed on his chest and snuggling it feeling the warmth. She's wearing light blue silk pajamas, black long hair, dark eyes and a pink shirt.

"Hehe hey Bri!" He said and hugs her around the waist. "So how's your work!" She said looking up at him. "Hard working and busy…" he replied.

"Aww are you always busy?" She responded putting her head on his warm chest and closes her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Yeah…" he responded back and looks up at the moon through his glass roof. The moon was full making it a great light for Bri and him. Then Bri had fallen asleep on his chest since the warmth drags her to a sleep. Then Adrian looks down at her and notices she was in a sleep. He giggled softly not waking her up. Then he got off the couch slowly, stood up, and carries her to their master bedroom, and lays her down lightly and gently putting the blanket over her. As everything was all done, he sits down on his desk which is nearly close to the bed and turns on the desk light. Before he could look at the desk, Adrian took his time and watches Bri sleep, smiling lightly. Then he turns his chair and looks at the desk where there's only just a notebook. He was curious and opens it to the first page. He reads one of the paragraphs and finally notices that the notebook, was actually, Bri's dairy book.

"Hm… Don't mind if I look through?" he said softly and quietly not waking her up. He read all of it through the whole night until morning. He was in bed with Bri after a 3 hour reading. Then he woke up first and gets off the bed gently. As he finally gets off the bed, he began stretching, went jogging outside, takes a bath, and change to go to work. Before he leaves Adrian kiss Bri on the forehead since she was still asleep.

Then he goes down stairs and heads to his garage. As got there he turned on the switch that is on his left side. As the lights turned on a collection of cars appeared one by one out of the light. Then he walks toward a path and look at his left and right choosing which car to choose. As he kept on walking, a car caught his shinning eyes. The car he is looking at is a Bugatti EB110 Super sport, painted in a special color, and has the word "I Love" on the left and "Anime" on the right. (This is my Pic in the game forza horizon)

He'd remembered everything on what he wanted to do. Then he walks up to the car and slightly touches it just to get a feel of the car. Then after that, he gets in the car, starts the engine, and drove out of the parking space. He felt so pump up and excited, which made him press the pedal hard. The car acceleration was quick and shift perfectly. Adrian was a professional shifter and racer. In the car has medals to prove it. As he drives to the open garage, a bright light beams out of the garage door; making his eye sights blurry. But it wasn't enough to stop him from getting out of the house, as he drifted hard right and finally out of the garage area. Then everything went slow-motion to catch the epic moment; when the camera catches the car drifting and the word "Anime" as it reflected on the lens. Until then, everything went to normal.

As everything went to normal, his traction was off making him lost control of his car. "CRAP!" he yelled out as he tries to keep the car steady. Then he switch the shifting gears down to 2, making the car face straight as it can be, and back on control. He puffs out air in relief and drives on full speed, driving to his work that is in down town. As he drove on the road passing cars, a title appeared out of fade behind the car saying "Our Anime". Then it fade and disappear, as a car which Adrian pass by, hit the screen and turned black, ending the episode.

**ON TO THE NEXT EPISODE AMIGOS *^***


End file.
